Aging, damaged and wounded skin presents symptoms, which could benefit from the stimulation of angiogenesis (the growth or assembly or formation of blood vessels), fibroblast growth and extracellular matrix deposition, such as type I collagen and hyaluronic acid. The stimulation of the above is also beneficial for periodontal regeneration, with angiogenesis and osteoblast proliferation often required for bone regeneration.
Basic fibroblast growth factors and chemical compounds such as magnesium ascorbyl phosphate have been used to assist in cell growth and regeneration. However, it is desirable to have additional compounds that can either be used alone or in conjunction with the known treatments. This invention answers that need.